Jewels of Her Collection
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Rin finally finds what she's wanted for a long time.


Jewels of Her Collection  
by Cyberchao X

"Hello."

"Ah, hello…I wasn't expecting anyone to be here…" I was surprised by the strange girl sitting in the art room, eating her lunch with her feet.

"There isn't. That's why I came here, too."

"Doesn't that mean you're here, then?"

"You are pretty observant. I guess it does. But who are you?"

"I'm Sanjiro. Shinji Sanjiro. I just transferred here."

"I'm Rin. Tezuka Rin. Rin Tezuka. I won't shake hands with you, but at least we know who we are now. That's very nice." Rin quickly seems to lose interest. "Can I continue my lunch? If you don't mind me, I won't mind you. If you need to get your stuff, the supplies are at the back."

"Go right ahead. But… lunch? School's already over for the day."

"What word would you use then? There is no word for a meal you eat after lunch but before dinner, right? It bothers me very much too, but I don't really know what I should say." I didn't answer. This girl was far too straightforward, and furthermore, her disability is quite blatant so there's a decent chance she'll want to know what mine is. Mine is not one that comes up often, so as far as my classmates should be concerned, I should be essentially "normal". Or would having no apparent disabilities make me abnormal here? She starts eating her curry again. "So, Sanjiro, what brings you to this place?"

"Like I said, I was told to look for these things."

"No, the school. From outside you look fine. Is your problem inside?"

I come to a full stop, opening my mouth but not getting a word out. "I…"

"I can guess. I am good at guessing. Better than most people." Mine isn't exactly something you'd guess, so her desire to try comes as somewhat of a relief. Although, given the way her mind seems to be working on a different wavelength, maybe she would? God, I hope not. I try not to flush, even though sending blood rushing to my _face_ is never really a bad idea. She contemplates my situation. "I don't think it's anything in your head, and something in your guts would be boringly ordinary, like this lunch of mine. And less delicious. The problem must be in your pants!"

I laughed hollowly. "That's ridiculous! How would you even find that?"

"So I was right! There's something wrong with your tackle, isn't there?"

"…You're scaring me, Tezuka."

"You can call me Rin. I feel that our relationship is at this point good enough to warrant this much."

"Says the girl who thinks I have a problem with my junk."

"Says the boy who hasn't corrected me."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I collect people and a person with, you know, that kind of problem would be really great."

…What. "Collect people?"

"People with different problems."

"Huh, so you just… like, go around asking people what's wrong with them?"

"Pretty much."

"I see."

"And I thought maybe I'd finally found someone with a problem like that."

"You don't… _tell_ people about your collection, do you?"

For the first time, she smiled. It was a scary smile. "Your secret's safe with me, Sanjiro."

"…Well, if I'm supposed to call you Rin, then you should call me Shinji. And… thanks, for that."

"So, what exactly _is_ the problem?"

"That's… private."

"But my guess was correct?"

"…Yes."

A teasing glint entered her eyes as she approached me entirely too closely. "Can't get it up?"

"NO!" I shouted, perhaps a bit too loudly. Afraid that someone else would join us, I quickly told her in a low voice, "J…Just the opposite. So doing _that_ is a very bad idea."

"…Oh?"

"Yeah. Kind of have to force myself to suppress the natural adolescent sex drive."

"…That sucks. I thought someone with that kind of problem would be the crown jewels of my collection, but that is actually kind of depressing. Well, either way, Shinji, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks for that, Rin."

* * *

CCX: I was watching TV and a commercial for Cialis came on, and when they got to the warning about calling your doctor if you have an erection lasting more than four hours, I was suddenly reminded of Rin and her collection and decided that I had to create an OC with this problem. He will not be returning in any other fics, I assure you. Cyberchao X, signing off.


End file.
